


Into The Woods

by serClizia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Post-Finale
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serClizia/pseuds/serClizia
Summary: Scott continua a reclutare adolescenti in fuga, il pack che brancola nell'incertezza delle prossime mosse di Monroe, e Liam cerca invano di portare Theo nel branco.Derek e Stiles sono rimasti a Beacon Hills, Stydia e Scalia sono le ship canon del finale e in quanto tali sono ancora così in questa fic, ambientata una manciata di settimane dopo.





	Into The Woods

_**Prologo.** _

 

Scott era sempre via, quindi era come avere due branchi.  
_Due alfa_ , diceva una vocina lontana nel retro della sua scatola cranica, ma Liam cercava di fare del suo meglio per non ascoltarla. Era sempre un Beta dai brillanti occhi gialli, sebbene uno incredibilmente forte.  
E arrabbiato.  
Era arrabbiato perché i cacciatori di Monroe erano costantemente un passo avanti a loro, invisibili nei loro passamontagna neri e nel fottuto modo che avevano di nascondere il loro odore. Probabilmente un altro trucco insegnato da Gerard, ma Liam non poteva saperlo perché, nonostante facesse le veci di Scott quando lui non c’era, nessuno gli diceva mai _niente_. Si riunivano, discutevano, ma i leader naturali rimanevano Stiles e Lydia, con Derek appuntato al tavolo del suo loft a palmi aperti come se non se ne fosse mai andato.  
E se qualcuno sentiva il disagio che Liam emanava dai chemo-signals, lo ignoravano. L’unico ad accorgersi di lui era come sempre Maison, che dopo ogni riunione lo trascinava a giocare alla PlayStation in camera sua.  
“È la luna piena che si avvicina?”, chiese Maison, svegliandolo dal torpore in cui era sprofondato, il joystick appoggiato mollemente sulle cosce come se non si stesse affatto impegnando. E in effetti, stava perdendo.  
“Mh?”, cercò di sviare, provando a salvare la partita e la sua dignità in un moto di attività improvvisa. Corey era proprio dietro di loro, sdraiato sul letto, e avrebbe potuto sentire qualunque bugia se solo lo avesse voluto.  
“Sei distratto per la luna piena o c’è qualcos’altro?”, chiese ancora Maison, insistendo come solo un irritante migliore amico poteva fare.  
“No, la luna non c’entra, sto bene.”  
Non si azzardò a rischiare un’occhiata verso Corey e la sua reazione. Non stava bene. Anche se una parte di verità c’era, non aveva niente a che vedere con il ciclo lunare.  
“Bene, mi sembrava che tu avessi imparato a controllarti meglio.”  
_Solo perché ho trovato metodi alternativi ai mantra_ , considerò, acido, nella propria mente.  
Il pensiero di Theo tornò a solleticargli la corteccia cerebrale. Era più o meno stato accettato come alleato del branco, ma viveva ancora nel suo pickup, e Liam lo aveva più o meno usato come punching bag per tutto quel tempo. Sempre più spesso, ogni volta che le assenze di Scott si allungavano.  
“Cosa c’è, allora?”, pressò ancora Maison, ma Liam aveva una bolla di rabbia e frustrazione nello stomaco che non avrebbe saputo spiegargli, quindi si limitò a scrollare le spalle.  
“Malia sta arrivando,” annunciò Corey, chino sul suo telefono, e Liam prese la notizia come la spinta decisiva per alzarsi finalmente dal pavimento.  
Malia correva da loro per giocare a qualche gioco sanguinolento - per non pensare a quanto avrebbe voluto uccidere davvero qualcuno in attesa del ritorno di Scott e Argent - e passare le settimane con loro, e con Theo di nascosto, aveva di fatto diviso il branco in due. Le inutili riunioni in cui c’erano tutti erano sempre più sporadiche, e i nuovi arrivati se ne stavano rintanati e nascosti per la paura di essere ancora cacciati e uccisi con il resto dei loro branchi. Solo una ragazza era un po’ più attiva di altri, ma non era invitata alle riunioni nel loft di Derek, e Liam non sapeva perché. Come sempre.  
“Perché te ne vai?”  
“Mi sono ricordato di dover passare all’Ospedale da mio padre.”  
Maison gli scoccò uno sguardo scettico ma Liam fece finta di non notarlo, borbottò un “ci sentiamo domani” a entrambi e sparì oltre la porta, il cellulare già nel palmo.  
Aveva davvero bisogno di prendere a pugni qualcosa. O qualcuno.  
“ _Dove sei_ ,” digitò in fretta.  
“ _Nel bosco. Perché._ ”  
La risposta arrivò immediata e Liam cercò di non ridere di come Theo riuscisse a farlo incazzare anche solo con la punteggiatura.  
“ _Nel bosco dove_ ”  
“ _Perché._ ”  
“ _Dimmi dove cazzo posso trovarti e basta!”_  
Liam entrò in macchina e attese. Attese per 6 lunghissimi minuti.  
“ _Ok._ ”  
Theo gli mandò la sua posizione col GPS e Liam sgommò sulla strada, andando verso un ennesimo pomeriggio di lotta corpo a corpo che era l’unica cosa a trattenerlo dall’impazzire.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> L'arroganza di Theo è ciò per cui vivo e per cui lo amo.
> 
> Benvenuti in questa mia pazzia, che sostanzialmente è un mio modo per rettificare ciò che è andato storto nel finale. E perché non riuscivo a togliermi scene Thiam dalla testa. A presto con il primo capitolo, cioè, il primo episodio della settima stagione (sì, sono arrogante anch'io).


End file.
